


In Need (Of You)

by softjin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i looOoOoOoooOOOove alpha/omega fics, it was really late when i wrote this, it's just porn, jumin is really hot okay, writing this was so embarrassing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjin/pseuds/softjin
Summary: MC is stuck home as her heat strikes, leaving her desperate and lonely. Jumin's eager to get back home from work, knowing what's happening at home.*explanations to what the alpha/beta/omega dynamics is in the notes





	In Need (Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay (this is gonna be so long) so basically the alpha/beta/omega dynamics that i know (there are different versions of it like some people picture it differently with different ideas in it) is when people are born as different places in this hierarchy. alphas are strong and dominant, they are at the top of the pyramid and they're super privileged (alphas can be male or female), alphas they pair up with omegas. betas are most common and their just kind of normal lol like their not super dominant like alphas but also not submissive like omegas. i'm pretty sure they pair up with other betas. omegas are submissive and quite weak, their at the bottom of the pyramid. omegas often times rely on alphas as they are strong and protective over their mate. omegas get heats once a month (just like periods !!) and basically they get super super horny and they give off this really strong smell when they're in heat so that it would attract alphas to mate and knot them. explanation done !!
> 
> i've noticed there's like none of this kind of omega/alpha/beta stuff in the mystic messenger fandom which i'm sad about cause that kind of stuff is my favourite to read, so i've decided to write my own !! it's smut lol and it's the first smut i've ever written so i hope it's good !!  
> enjoy !

MC looks at the clock. One more hour till Jumin comes back home. MC lies back down on her bed, she could feel the slick trickling out of her, she couldn't take it, all she was doing was getting more and more impatient, more and more desperate and needy. She needed her alpha now. After trying multiple times to satisfy herself with the help of of several various toys, she gave up, realizing that the more she gave herself, the more she craved the real thing. MC was exhausted, horny, and desperate, all while stuck in her own home waiting for her husband to get back home as fast as he could, so that he could fuck her into the mattress. "Oh god just thinking about it makes me want it even more" she thought to herself. MC's finger trails down her body, slowly making it to where she could feel the wetness of her slick on her fingertips.

Jumin sat at his chair inside of a meeting room filled with important leaders of different companies, barely paying attention. The faint sound of his feet tapping could be heard over the other voices. He looked at his phone. "15 new messages from MC". "Jumin I can't take it anymore please come home" "I need you Jumin" "Please help me baby". Jumin found himself thinking about MC, thinking about how she probably tried to pleasure herself, and how she was all alone in that big penthouse with no one to help her through her heat. He could feel his pants getting tighter thinking about it. 

"Alright I think that's it for today." Says one of the company leaders. Jumin quickly rushes out of the room. 

"Stay put MC, I'm coming home now, get ready." He texts MC.

 

The moment Jumin opens the door to his penthouse he hears MC's moans and whimpers. He opens the door to his bedroom to find MC in his striped pajamas pleasuring herself right in front of him. "Ahh! Jumin please mnn! Please help me I can't take it anymore!" The strong smell of MC puts Jumin in almost a trance. He immediately finds that his pants have become too tight for him. 

"MC I'm sorry baby, I left you all alone. I should've stay home because of your heat. But don't worry cause I'm home now which means I can fuck you till you can't walk." Jumin says. Just the sound of dominance in the alpha's voice sends MC shivers down her body. 

"Yes! Mate me Jumin! I need you! Make me yours" MC pants. At these words Jumin practically jumps onto the bed, almost tearing his pants apart in a hurry to get them off. Jumin pins both of MC's hand down, immediately biting and nipping at her neck, leaving dark red bruises. MC shivers in excitement, finally getting what she needed. Jumin stops for a second and pulls some red robe from under the bed. Jumin ties the omega down to the headboard of the bed, making it tight enough so that she couldn't move her hand, but loose enough so that she wasn't in any pain.

"Be a good girl okay?" Jumin says, an almost devious smile coming across his face. His grey eyes looked at MC hungrily, as if he was clouded by her scent and the beauty of her tied up. Jumin changes his position so that his cock would be right where MC's head was. He prods MC's lips with his member. MC starts licking the entire shaft, starting from base, travelling up to the head. At the head she teases her alpha by licking it, especially focusing on the slit. Jumin tries to keep his composure, he stays quiet, but it's obvious that he's having a hard time keeping to himself as he bites down on his lips. MC then suddenly takes his whole length, till Jumin's cock poked the top of her throat. He lets out a low groan, then grabs onto MC's hair and starts fucking her mouth roughly. MC moans as she lets Jumin face fuck her. Jumin lets out a growl-like noise and pulls out of MC's mouth before coming all on her face. "You're so cute MC, you took it so well. You deserve a reward." 

Jumin starts teasing MC's entrance, feeling all the slick that has accumulated. "MC you're so wet. You must want me a lot, huh? You're so beautiful when your desperate." Jumin re-positions himself once again so that his cock was right outside of her entrance. "Beg for it."

"Please Jumin! Fill me up with your thick cock! I need you so much! I'll be good I promise" MC begged without hesitations. She couldn't think about anything but Jumin, and how much she need to be filled.

"As you wish." Jumin replied. Jumin instantly slams his member into MC and starts thrusting into her as hard as he could. MC moaned Jumin's name and shivered in pleasure. She was ecstatic to be able to get what she was in need of the whole day. Jumin pounded into her relentlessly, spoiling his lover in as much pleasure as he could. Jumin reached down and started playing with her nipples, sending her even more waves of pleasure and ecstasy.

"Ahh! Oh Jumin! Yes! Ahh!" MC moaned. Jumin was sending her almost at the edge. "Jumin! Ah! I'm gonna come!" At these words the alpha thrusted into her even harder and faster. MC was then hit with an overwhelming sensation of pleasure and continued to ride out her orgasm as Jumin continued to fuck her harder and harder. Jumin didn't stop when MC came, as he was almost at the edge too.

"I'm almost there MC, will you be able to come again? I would like for us to orgasm together" Jumin asks.

"If you keep fucking me like that then that should be no problem" MC pants. Jumin kisses MC, forcing his tongue in her mouth, he could almost taste the pleasure on her tongue. MC moaned against his lips, feeling once again, the pleasure building up inside of her. "Knot me Jumin! Mate me forever" Jumin bites down on her collar bone, leaving a red mark, the mark claiming MC as his forever. MC moans at the feeling of Jumin biting down on her, the pain mixing with the pleasure.

"MC I'm close." Jumin says, clearly nearing his climax.

"Ah! I am too Jumin! Knot me Jumin! Please!" MC moans. Jumin's thrusts get faster as both of them get closer to their orgasm. MC moans a quiet "I love you" to Jumin as they both are sent to their climax, Jumin knotting inside of MC. Jumin lets out a deep throaty moan as he comes. MC is overwhelmed and screams Jumin's name over and over again. The pair both are almost hypnotized by the pleasurable sensations in the moment, both riding out their orgasm.

Jumin's movements gradually gets slower and finally stops and pulls out of MC. Both exhausted, yet extremely satisfied. Jumin unties MC from the headboard, and MC almost instinctively cuddles up to Jumin and lies in his arms. "I love you MC." Jumin says lovingly.

"I love you too Jumin." MC replies with a smile.

"MC..? How long does your heat last?" Jumin asks.

"Mmm..about a week" MC replies.

Jumin's excitement rises at the thought of doing this all week. He drapes an arm around MC, pulling her closer into his embrace. MC almost immediately falls asleep in his arms. He makes a quick mental note to tell Jaehee that he'll be taking a week off work, before slowly drifting off to sleep, alongside MC.

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehue /// did you know that even though it's online i could never write smut seriously (until now) because i would always get super embarrassed and give up haha
> 
> hope you enjoyed !! :)


End file.
